1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet transport technique of clamping and transporting a sheet by a roller and a belt abutted against the roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a fixing apparatus, etc., included in an image formation apparatus has adopted a sheet transport technique of clamping and transporting a sheet by a roller and a belt abutted against the roller. (For example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,904.)
In the related art, to prevent the belt pressed against the roller from shifting in the rotation axis direction of the roller, it is a common practice to add special parts such as a shift prevention plate at both ends in the rotation axis direction of the roller.
Adding such special parts for shift prevention causes a problem because of hindering downsizing of the apparatus.